judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Dredd (2012 film)
Dredd is a 2012 feature film produced and distributed by Lionsgate and directed by Pete Travis starring Karl Urban as the title character. The film is the second attempt at translating Judge Dredd to the big screen, the first being the 1995 movie starring Sylvester Stallone. Dredd was released on 21 September 2012 in 3-D. Synopsis In the future, some time mostlikely around 2080 to 2100, most of the United States of America is an irradiated wasteland known as the Cursed Earth due to a Nuclear war with the east meg military. On its East Coast, running 450 miles from Boston to Washington DC, lies Mega-City One – a vast, violent metropolis of over 800 million inhabitants, where criminals rule the chaotic streets. The only force of order lies with the police force called “The Judges” who possess the combined powers of judge, jury and instant executioner. Known and feared throughout the city, Judge Dredd is the ultimate Judge, challenged with ridding the city of its latest scourge – a dangerous drug epidemic that has users of "Slo-Mo" experiencing reality at one percent of its normal speed. Plot During a routine day on the job, Dredd is assigned to train and evaluate Cassandra Anderson, a rookie Judge with powerful psychic abilities due to a genetic mutation. A heinous triple homicide calls them to a neighbourhood where fellow Judges rarely dare to venture – Peachtree Block, a 200 story vertical slum controlled by prostitute turned drug lord Ma-Ma and her ruthless clan, known for excessive violence. After some research, the Judges discover that the people who were killed were competing drug dealers who were skinned alive and thrown down the atrium as a warning to the rest of Peach Trees. After a conversation with the block paramedic, TJ, the Judges go to a drug den and kill several armed assailants, arresting the rest of the drug dealers. Anderson is arresting an enforcer named Kay and uses her psychic powers read his mind. At this point she realizes that Kay tortured and murdered the three victims. Dredd decides to take Kay for questioning, and when Ma-Ma realizes he will reveal their whole operation, overtakes the compound's control centre, locking the building down and sealing all exits. Ma-Ma proceeds to wage a dirty, vicious assault against the Judges that proves she will stop at nothing to protect her narcotic empire. When Ma-Ma places a large bounty on the heads of both Judge Dredd and rookie Judge Anderson for anyone who takes them to her dead or alive, the two must confront the odds and engage in a relentless battle for their survival. Anderson reads Kay's mind again and she learns that Ma-Ma is using Peachtree Block to make the drug Slow-Mo, which is quickly gaining control of the city. Dredd works his way towards Ma-Ma, killing or incapacitating anyone who seeks to stop him, making an announcement over the PA system that he is the law, not Ma-Ma, and anyone obstructing his duty will be treated as an accessory to Ma-Ma's crimes. At one point, Dredd kills twelve people by burning them alive with an incindiary grenade from his Lawgiver. When Ma-Ma finally realises that the Judges are getting dangerously close to her penthouse, she calls in corrupt Judges Lex, Alvarez, Chan and Kaplan. The four enter the building and "relieve" a group of Judges outside who where intending to enter the compound after receiving an emergency 10.24 radio broadcast from the two judges trapped inside. When Dredd encounters Chan and becomes suspicious that he does not ask about Anderson's status, Chan realises his cover is blown and the two engage in intense hand-to-hand combat. Dredd shoots Chan in the foot with his own Lawgiver pistol strapped to his thigh before proceeding to belt him in the throat multiple times with the stock of the gun, severely crushing Chan's windpipe and leaving him to quickly suffocate to death. Meanwhile, Kay (one of the gangs members), who previously took Anderson hostage, confronts her and insults her before he tries to execute her with her Lawgiver, but the pistol's DNA scanner doesn't recognize him and activates a self destruct sequence causing it to detonates in his hand, blowing his forearm off. Anderson then performs a powerful, most likely fatal roundhouse kick to his temple, rendering him either dead or unconscious as a result. Anderson quickly escapes and leaves Kay to bleed out, before encountering Judge Kaplan, whom she promptly shoots dead after reading her mind and discovering her objective was to kill her. Elsewhere, Dredd kills Alvarez by firing a Hi-Ex (high explosive) round into his head, which immediately detonates. Dredd realises this was his last round, so he remains in cover behind a brick separator wall. Lex then fires several armour piercing bullets through the wall, one of them passing through Dredd's abdomen. Lex moves in to execute Dredd, but Dredd manages to stall him long enough for Anderson to get a clear shot on him from behind, killing him instantly. Anderson and Dredd obtain the code to Ma-Ma's Penthouse from her personal hacker. They use this to get through the security door and confront her for the first time. Ma-Ma tells Dredd that in the case of her death, a device on her wrist will detonate explosives on the top floors, crushing the rest of the building and killing everyone. Dredd reasons that the detonator's signal will be too weak to reach the explosives from the ground floor and so he forces Ma-Ma to inhale Slo-Mo and throws her down the atrium. She falls hundreds of metres before face planting the cement pavement below, killing her instantly and deactivating the device on her wrist. Dredd and Anderson, both shot, leave down the elevator to the front entrance. In the aftermath, as the two judges exit the compound, Anderson accepts that she failed her evaluation by previouslly becoming forcfully disarmed whilst being held captive, and walks away, giving her badge to Dredd. The Chief Judge then asks Dredd about Anderson's performance; he responds that she was a pass. At the end of the movie however, we see Anderson walking out of the Judge headquarters, holding her gear and riding off in a motorcycle, showing that she is still a Judge. Cast *Karl Urban - Judge Dredd *Olivia Thirlby - Cassandra Anderson *Lena Headey - Ma-Ma *Wood Harris - Kay *Warrick Grier - Caleb *Domnhall Gleeson - Clan Techie *Langley Kirkwood - Judge Lex *Edwin Perry - Judge Alvarez *Karl Thaning - Judge Chan *Michele Levin - Judge Kaplan *Daniel Hadebe - Judge Volt *Rakie Ayola - Chief Judge *Junior Singo - Amos *Luke Tyler - Freel *Jason Cope - Zwirner *Joe Vaz - Big Joe Production The movie was filmed in 3D with stunning slow motion photography sequences, the film returns the celebrated character to the dark, visceral incarnation from John Wagner and Carlos Ezquerra's revered comic strip. Trivia *According to IMDb, there was a script for a Judge Dredd film back in the early '80's but the script was changed so many times that the script was eventually turned into the first Robocop film script and the Judge Dredd film was shelved. *Peachtree's was actually named after a resturaunt that the filmmakers were having dinner at discussing production for the film. * One the best-selling Blu-Ray's ever selling 750,000 units. *Alverez is the only Judge to use the special Judge shotgun. *Every city block (excluding Peachtrees) is named after references from the Judge Dredd comics and other 2000 AD material. *The director of the 1995 Judge Dredd film admitted that this film was better than his version. *Karl Urban who plays Dredd is a huge fan of the Judge Dredd comics. *On the Justice Department computer in the opening scene, an arrest assignment is assigned to Judge Hershey. *The only American actors/actress' are Wood Harris and Olivia Thirlby. Every other actor or actress are British or South African. *There are no robots in this movie. *The following firing modes for the Lawgiver: Standard, Rapid Fire, Armour Piercing, Hot Shot, Incideary, High-Ex, and Stun. *The music you hear in the Computer room in Ma-Ma's penthouse is the theme song for BBC's "Snuff Box". Posters Ka_300dpi.jpg Dredd.jpeg Dredd 2012 movie-1280x800-1024x640.jpg Dredd 2012-1920x1080.jpg c0463a74730bd2dbab86cbb4dec094a0_XL.jpg dredd_2012_5545_poster.jpg Videos Cast Interviews Stills 01_300dpi.jpeg 02_300dpi.jpeg Still-006.jpg Dredd-0398.jpg Dredd-0353.jpg Dredd-0284.jpg 600px-Dredd SG4.jpg DREDD dvd (345).jpg Olivia-Thirlby-in-Dredd-Lionsgate-Publicity web.jpg Karl-Urban-in-Dredd-2012-Movie-Image-21.jpg Dredd Lawmaster.png Dredd-Film-City-View.jpg 2012 Dredd.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-25-at-12 02 04-PM.png Judge Chan.png References to the comics *Graffiti inside Peachtree Block contains the names of characters that appear in 2000 AD including Chopper, Judge Minty and Kenny Who?. *A bobble head of Judge Death appears in the window of the perps car. *On a computer screen in the Hall of Justice it shows a crime being assigned to Judge Hershey. *The Fergee memorial statue is mentioned at the start. *A film poster called Krysler's Mark is seen this is a refernce to Owen Krysler AKA the Judge Child. *Several Fatties are seen around the city. *Vending machines selling Umpty candy are seen.they are similar to the one in the 1995 movie that says "eat recycled food...its good for you and its good for the enviroment Sequel As a result of strong home video sales and an enthusiastic fan and critical response, A sequel to Dredd is a possibility according to actor Karl Urban. Urban has met with writer-producer Alex Garland and the pair are actively exploring the possibility of a sequel. The film only earned just $36 million at the box office on an estimated budget of $45 million. This had initially derailed any hopes of a sequel. However, the home video sales for Dredd were very strong, selling 650,000 units just in the first week. Urban is keen to return as Judge Dredd and has requested a large fan campaign to try and convince the studio to make another film. In February 2014, Urban confirmed that discussions were taking place between the studio, and Garland Sources *1: Dredd Takes Steps Toward Sequel *2: Frankfurt Press Conference Report Category:Films Category:Dredd